battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wedding Reception Shenanigans
"Wedding Reception Shenanigans" is a Season 5 thread written on May 5, 2015. Summary Full Text Hrinthe Soulspeaker: '''Hrinthe was happily seated at her table, waiting for someone to bring her a share of the fish that was being served to the other dragons. She could see the spirits having their own party high above the floor, enjoying themselves with whatever they were ever to conjure. Kiri waved with a large grin, holding what looked like alcoholic bubble tea. Deciding that she should understand what exactly this was that humans liked so much, the dragon delicately walked (still with her human illusion up) over to the drink table, looking to see if there was a decent sized cask that she could lap up some mead from. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg walked around the reception to mingle with the other, eventually coming to Hrinthe. “Hello dear.” He said as he approached, smiling. “Enjoying the party I hope.” '''Hrinthe Soulspeaker: '''Hrinthe beamed at him. “Yes I am enjoying it!” she motioned to the drink table. “Although I cannot lift cups. I think I would accidentally eat them. I see a lot of humans that really like these drinks! I want to try them too.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg smiled at the dragon. “I can help with that.” He said as he held up a cup full of mead for Hrinthe to drink. '''Hrinthe Soulspeaker: '''Hrinthe smiled happily. She dropped her illusion so it would be easier for Greg, then opened her mouth and let him deposit it in. She swallowed and blinked. '''It is… very, very sweet. Very very very sweet. It does not taste like fish at all. I think this is like sweetfire. It is like sweetfire. Sweetfire is very easily lit. … I want more. Greg Ericson: '''“Sure thing friend.” He said as he grabbed a few more glasses and giving them to her. “There you go, girl. How do you feel?” He asked taking a few gulps himself, the liquid burning his throat on the way down. '''Kira Maer: '''Kira was mingling; always one to enjoy a party. She wandered over to Greg and Hrinthe. “Hey,” Kira smiled “What’s up?” She asked while tapping her foot to the beat of the music. ——— '''Hrinthe Soulspeaker: '''Hrinthe beamed. '''The sky is up! The sky is always up. Oh, it is you! she reeled back, and she immediately winced. … I am really, really, really, really, really sorry. The Father made me do it. I am really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really really sorry. She paused. I feel like I breathed in of sweetfire. It it a good feeling. Can I have more of this drink? Greg Ericson: '''“Sure.” Greg said sounding unsure but she was her own person, and she could make her own decisions, so he got a few dozen more glasses and poured it in. Hopefully this wouldn’t end badly for anyone. '''Kira Mær: "Greg, you’re going to make her get stone drunk if you keep that up!” She glanced over at him before turning her attention to Hrinthe, “Hey, it’s alright now, we’re friends.” She gently rubbed the ebony dragon’s neck. Svieð meandered to where Kira, Greg and Hrinthe were, a light cocktail in her hand. “Hey,.. And how are you guys doing?” Hrinthe Soulspeaker: '''Hrinthe bobbed her head up and down. '''We are doing by doing! It is a good thing. It was a good wedding. Can I have more? A spirit gently floated down towards her, holding up her hands. “Uh, Dagger, I don’t know how much dragons can drink, but humans definitely can’t drink as much as you just did…” Kiri gave an unsure laugh. But this is drink that makes humans happy! I feel happy. “Ooooooookay…” The spirit continued to watch, looking significantly more concerned with each cup. Sveið Jóra Mær: That’s quite a lot for a dragon to drink..” Svie∂ noticed the dragon getting drunk on liquor. “You sure you’re okay?” Hrinthe Soulspeaker: '''Hrinthe blinked. '''Why were they so worried? I am fine! I am very very happy! Why do you keep asking if I am okay? It is good drink! She then stood fully. The ground swayed a bit, and the world seemed to wobble from side to side. … why are we wobbling? Did Chief move the dungeon onto a boat? Are we on a boat? I do not want to swim with fishies. I eat fishies. Where are my fishies? She blinked some more and began looking around, wondering where her fishies were. Where are my fishies? I want my fishies! Kira Mær: '"I guess I better go get some fish for you, eh?” Kira gleamed at the dragon. Her sister nodded as she kept close watch on Hrinthe. '''Greg Ericson: '“Don’t worry dear,” Greg said as he patted Hrinthe on the head. “We’ll get you some fishies. Excuse me sir,” He called to a nearby waiter. “Yes could I get some raw fish please?” The man looked puzzled. “Raw, sir?“ “Yeah i prefer to cook them myself.” He lied as he held a fireball in his hand. “ The waiter sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.” He then muttered under his breath, “Bunch of freaking weirdos.” Soon a platter of fish was delivered to him. “There you go Hrinthe. All t fishies!” '''Hrinthe Soulspeaker: FISHIES!!! Hrinthe gleefully dived down and slurped up all the fish before her. Then she danced in a little circle with her wings spread, knocking over chairs and dishware as several other guests tried to avoid her wings and tail. Fishy fishy fish fish fiiiish!! Can I get more fish? And more drink too? FIIIIIISH!! She began hopping up and down happily, an ungodly dragon song/shriek escaping her as she tried to sing with utter happiness. Kiri quickly rushed over, suddenly glad that she was transparent and intangible. “Hey - hey - girl? Dagger? Hey girl? You’re breaking things. You can keep going, but just fold your wings, and… stop singing? Please?” But I like singiiiiiiing… She folded her wings and did the most possibly human-like puppy-eyed pout she could muster. … sorry I broke thingies. Can I still have fish? Kira Mær: '''Kira returned to Hrinthe, Greg, and Svied with some raw salmon for the dragon. “Hey girl,” She was giving into the dragon’s pouty face, “Maybe some salmon would make you feel better?” She held out the fish with her left hand, totally forgetting that the scars where there. '''Hrinthe Soulspeaker: FIIIIIIIISH!! Hrinthe darted out and grabbed the fish, bouncing excitedly and swallowing the salmon whole. Then she released a roar that sounded a bit like ‘YAY!!’, and jumped forward to lick Kira’s face. Thank you nice human! Kiri laughed as she watched the happy dragon. “Just don’t hurt anyone, and have fun!” Okay hatchling of heart! I will have fun! I love you tooooo!! Kira Mær: '''"Woah,” Kira smiled as the dragon licked her. '''Hrinthe Soulspeaker: I like fish! Yaaaaaay fiiiish!! Hrinthe looked over and saw King Haddock watching the festivities. A haddock was a fish. He had to be King Fish! She had to say hello to King Fish! She proceeded to march towards him in dragonly fashion. King Fish! You are most Kingly Fish of Fishy Haddock Fish! Fish fish! But was he really a fish? Hrinthe tilted her head, and then attempted to lick the king’s face. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The King looked up slowly at Hrinthe, blinking, befuddled, at what she had said. He held a drink in his hand, which he had topped off several times; unfortunately he had not realized the drinks had been spiked, and now was feeling a little… peculiar. “King Fish what?” he asked, trying to process the meaning. “I’mma a… a king, not a fish, so if you will, please don’t call me such.” '''Hrinthe Soulspeaker: '''Hrinthe blinked. The king did not taste like a fish. '''A haddock is a fish. You are a king. You are King Haddock! So you must be a King Fish! But you are a very strange fish. Where are your fins? You need scales and fins and fishy tail! You must be mighty mighty fish! Fish of Mights! King Mighty Fishy Fish!! I promise dragons will not eat you. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock’s groggy mind recognized some of the logic in Kiri’s claim. A revelation donned upon him. “For the love of Hel… y’re right. I am a fisssssshhh. I’m a fish out of water.” His eyes widened. “Get me in water or I’m going to die! My fins will swim in the water!” he flapped his arms. '''Hrinthe Soulspeaker: '''Hrinthe trumpeted loudly to the room. '''ALL HAIL KING FISH!!! She bowed deeply to him. You are a KING!! But you do not have gills! So you will be a AIR FISH!! FLY, KING FISH!! FLY!! THE DRAGONS WILL HELP YOU FLY!!! ONCE AND FUTURE KING FISH OF WILDERWEST!! Somewhere above, Kiri and several other spirits, all deceased rebels, were staring at their king with a mixture of flabbergasted horror and hilarity. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“I will fly to the tops of the Heavens,” the king announced solemnly. “It is my right as the powerful Kingfish of the Air to soar higher than any other fish king this world has known. Take me to the skies! Let me fly!” He flapped his arms as though he could take off now. '''Hrinthe Soulspeaker: 'Hrinthe roared, stepping forward and fully intending to pick up King Haddock and take him to the skies. “No!” Kiri rushed back to her side, waving her arms madly in front of the nadder. “No no no no no, no flying! Stay at the party! No flying! NO FLYING! You can… pretend to fly!” Hrinthe stared at her. '''But Kiri… it must happen! Kingfish of Air must fly! I will help him fly! “He’ll fly on his own. See? He’s… flying… right now!” Kiri gestured wildly in his direction. Hrinthe looked at King Haddock and squinted. His arms were flapping… Kiri was right! Kingfish of Air! she shouted, spreading her wings wide with much pride. You are flying!! You are true Kingfish of Air!! WE MUST BOW TO ONCE AND FUTURE KING FISH OF AIR WILDERWESTERN WIND OVER DUNGEON PLACE PLACE!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! She roared again, placing herself beside the king in the belief that both she and the king were soaring in the sky.